


In Harmony

by hazelNuts



Series: Teen Wolf Femslash Bingo [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Domesticity, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Multi, POV Allison, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5007490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison groans and peaks out from under the blanket with only one eye. Malia is standing over her, frowning, her blue hair piled on top of her head in a messy bun, the light flooding in from the bedroom door making it look like she has a blue halo.<br/>‘What is it?’ Allison sighs, voice rough from sleep.<br/>‘We need your help.’</p><p>For Teen Wolf Femslash Fic Writing Week - Day 5: Band AU & For Teen Wolf Femslash Bing Prompt: Domesticity</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Harmony

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.

‘Allison.’

Her shoulder is shaken roughly.

‘Allison,’ the voice says more insistently.

Allison groans and peaks out from under the blanket with only one eye. Malia is standing over her, frowning, her blue hair piled on top of her head in a messy bun, the light flooding in from the bedroom door making it look like she has a blue halo.

‘What is it?’ Allison sighs, voice rough from sleep.

‘We need your help.’

‘What?’ Allison looks next to her on the bed. It’s empty and it doesn’t look like it’s been slept at any point tonight, either. ‘Is everything okay?’

‘We’re having trouble with the chorus. We didn’t actually want to wake you, but-‘ Malia raises her eyebrows and shrugs apologetically.

Allison kicks her blankets away with a sigh. Now that she’s more or less awake, she can hear the soft tinkling of a piano and Kira’s clear voice singing something she’s never heard before. It sounds nice.

Allison looks at the clock. It’s 3am. Malia should have gotten her sooner, because Lydia and Kira can’t go to bed when there’s a song unfinished.

‘I’ll make you some coffee,’ Malia says, kissing her cheek when Allison finally manages to stay upright.

‘Make it cocoa. With marshmallows.’ If she drinks coffee she definitely won’t be able to get back to sleep and they need to be in the studio at ten.

Malia nods and walks out of the bedroom, leaving Allison to wake up the rest of the way. After donning a sweater over her tank top and shorts, and splashing some cold water on her face, Allison feels ready to tackle the uncooperative chorus.

When she gets to the living room it’s worse than she imagined. Lydia is sitting cross-legged on the floor, wearing only a tank top and her underwear, one of her keyboards on her lap and three pencils sticking out of her bun. Kira doesn’t look much better. Her hair is pulled into a ponytail, but some of the shorter strands keep escaping, so she keeps tucking the red tipped strands behind her ears, where they clearly don’t want to stay. She’s wearing one of Malia’s sweaters and Allison is pretty sure those are her sweatpants. The pencil Kira is holding looks like it’s been attacked by a hamster. There are papers scattered all around them, some of them crumpled up, but some of them look like someone tried to burn them.

Allison grabs a guitar on her way to the couch.

‘Allison?’ Lydia and Kira wonder at the same time, looking at her like she’s some kind of spectre.

‘Malia said you had some trouble with the chorus.’

At that moment Malia walks out of the kitchen with a steaming mug in her hand.

‘You woke her?’ Kira asks accusingly.

‘You guys have been at it for almost an hour. We need her,’ Malia defends herself. She hands the mug to Allison, who hums and accepts it gratefully, and sits next to Lydia. ‘I should’ve woken her sooner.’

‘Yes, you should have,’ Allison agrees. ‘Now show me what you’ve got.’

It only takes them another half-hour of puzzling to figure out the problem. They turn the current chorus into the bridge and after a little work on the bridge and borrowing from some verses, they have a chorus. They have an entirely new song, in fact.

‘Why did you start on this tonight, anyway?’ Allison asks pulling Kira off the floor.

‘You know how we wanted to finish watching that movie, but you were really tired and went to bed early? Well, when we were about to go to bed, we saw you lying there and it just kind of happened,’ Kira explains sheepishly.

Allison can’t help but laugh and kiss her lightly. ‘You guys wrote a song about me sleeping?’

‘You’re very cute when you sleep,’ Malia states like it’s a simple fact, and Lydia nods in agreement.

Allison laughs again and then starts herding her sleepy girlfriends to the bedroom, pulling the pencils from Lydia’s hair as she walks by.

Malia all but face plants in the middle of the bed, and Lydia has to drag her off to make sure she brushes her teeth and cleans off her make up. Kira, who gets clumsier the more tired she is, seems to have a bit of trouble with her sweater and Allison helps her get into her pyjamas. The two of them then move to the bathroom to brush their own teeth. Malia and Lydia squeeze past them, back to the bedroom so Malia can brush out Lydia’s long hair. Getting ready for bed is always a bit of a dance with the four of them, but that makes the quiet that comes after so much more satisfactory.

By the time they’re all in bed, Malia and Kira in the middle with Lydia and Allison on the far ends, Allison is tired again. She briefly thinks on the mess their living room still is, papers, pens and pencils everywhere, dirty mugs and cookie crumbs covering the coffee table, and considers cleaning up at least the worst of it. But then Kira’s ankle hooks with hers and a small hand crawls under her shirt to rest on her stomach. It can wait till tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
